Eric Stoltz
Eric Hamilton Stoltz est un acteur, réalisateur et producteur américain. Il a produit 12 épisodes de la série Glee dans les saisons 2, 3 , 4 et 5. Biographie Eric Stoltz est né le 30 septembre 1961 à Whittier, en Californie. Il a deux sœurs aînées, sa sœur Catherine est une chanteuse d'opéra et sa sœur Susan est écrivain. Il a étudié le théâtre à l'Université de Californie du Sud. Il est principalement connu pour ses rôles dans les films Mask et Pulp Fiction. À la télévision, il incarne le Dr. Robert Yeats dans la cinquième saison de La Vie à tout prix et depuis 2010, il interprète le personnage de Daniel Graystone dans Caprica. Eric Stoltz était le premier choix pour interpréter le rôle de Marty McFly dans le film Retour vers le futur, mais après quelques semaines de tournage, il n'a pas convaincu les producteurs et Robert Zemeckis, le réalisateur du film, le remplace par Michael J. Fox. thumb|left|Sur le plateau de GleeEn 2001, il se lance dans la réalisation pour la télévision, puis pour le cinéma en 2003. Dans ce domaine, il a travaillé à plusieurs reprises auprès de Ryan Murphy, auprès duquel il a fait ses preuves dans Nip/Tuck et désormais dans Glee. Épisodes réalisés pour Glee *Duels de duos *Bonjour ivresse *La reine de la promo *Opération : Piano violet *La première fois *Veux-tu m'épouser ? *Dans l'ombre de son frère *Balosaurus *A nous les Nationales ! *Fashion in the City *Plaisirs coupables *Une étoile est née Filmographie majeure En tant qu'acteur Films *''Ça chauffe au lycée Ridgemont'' (Stoner Bud) (1982) *''Surf II'' (Chuck) (1984) *''Mask'' (Rocky Dennis) (1985) *''La Mouche 2'' (Martin Brundle) (1989) *''Pulp Fiction'' (Lance) (1994) *''Anaconda, le prédateur' (Dr. Steven Cale) (1997)'' *''Hi-Life'' (Jimmy) (1998) *''It's a Shame About Ray'' (Mr. Stoltz) (2000) *''Harvard Story'' (Teddy Carter) (2001) *''Les Lois de l'attraction'' (Mr. Lawson) (2002) *''When Zachary Beaver Came to Town'' (Otto) (2003) *''L'Effet papillon'' (George Miller) (2004) *''The Lather Effect'' (Mickey) (2006) *''Fort McCoy'' (Frank Stirn) (2009) Séries télévisées *''Hôpital St. Elsewhere'' (Eddie Carson) (3 épisodes) (1983) *''Dingue de toi (Mad About You)'' (Alan Tofsky) (6 épisodes) (1994-1998) *''Hercule'' (Thésée) (2 épisodes) (1998-1999) *''La Vie à tout prix'' (Dr. Robert Yeats) (22 épisodes) (1998-1999) *''Deuxième Chance (Once and Again)'' (August Dimitri) (7 épisodes) (2001-2002) *''New York unité spéciale (Law & Order)'' (Père Michael Sweeney) (1 épisode) (2002) *''Out of Order'' (Mark Colm) (5 épisodes) (2003) *''Will & Grace'' Tom (2 épisodes) (2005) *''Médium'' (Sonny Troyer) (1 épisode, "We Had a Dream") (2005) *''Juste cause (Close to Home)'' (Det. Chris Veeder) (3 épisodes) (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (3 épisodes) (2009) *''Caprica'' (Daniel Graystone) (18 épisodes) (2009-2010) En tant que réalisateur *''My Horrible Year !, téléfilm, 2001. *''New York police judiciaire (Law & Order), 1 épisode (2005) *''Boston Justice (Boston Legal), 2 épisodes (2007) *''Quarterlife, 2 épisodes (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'', 2 épisodes (2008) *''Private Practice'', 1 épisode (2009) *''Nip/Tuck'', 1 épisode (2009) *''Glee'', 12 épisodes (2010-2014) *''White Collar'', 1 épisode (2013) *''How To Get Away With Murder - ''épisode 7, saison 1 (2014) *''Madame Secretary ''- épisode 4, saison 1 (2014) Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/ericstoltz *Il est végétarien. Photos Eric25.jpg|Eric dans le rôle de Marty McFly dans "Retour vers le futur" 204 19.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Duets" (2x04) 204 22.jpg 204 21.jpg 204 20.jpg 204 18.jpg 204 17.jpg 204 16.jpg 204 15.jpg 204 14.jpg 204 13.jpg Eric 03.jpg 315 29.jpg 2x14 23.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Blame it on the Alcohol" (2x14) 2x14 22.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Blame it on the Alcohol" (2x14) Prom 38.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Prom Queen" (2x20) Prom 40.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Prom Queen" (2x20) Prom 41.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Prom Queen" (2x20) Prom 43.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Prom Queen" (2x20) Prom 45.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Prom Queen" (2x20) Prom 09.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Prom Queen" (2x20) 301 37.jpg|Tournage de "Opération : Piano violet" (1x01) 316-18.jpg|Tournage de "Même pas mal" (3x06) 315 33.png|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 315 34.png|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 315 35.png|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 315 36.png|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 315 30.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 315 31.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 315 24.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Dans l'ombre de son frère" (3x15) 319 42.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Balosaurus" (3x19) 319 44.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Balosaurus" (3x19) 319 46.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Balosaurus" (3x19) 417 36.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Guilty Pleasures" 417 51.jpg|Avec Chris - Twitter de Lea 21/02/13 517 26.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Opening Night" (5x17) 517 46.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Opening Night" (5x17) 517 53.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Opening Night" (5x17) 517 52.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Opening Night" (5x17) 517 51.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Opening Night" (5x17) 517 50.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Opening Night" (5x17) en:Eric Stoltz es:Eric Stoltz it:Eric Stoltz de:Eric Stoltz Catégorie:Equipe technique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5